kill_the_lightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Donna and Sebastian
This article focuses on the interactions between Donna and Sebastian Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment Opening Sequence In the opening sequence, Donna was trying to take a picture of Risty and Robert playing soccer on the bleachers outside of the high school set. Sebastian tried to lean his arm on her and talk, but she quickly jerked away, and he fell into the bleachers. The Bachelor Isn't Interested After going through all of the stolen information on his teammates, Sebastian decided that Donna was his only sane, smart teammate and that he wanted to make an alliance with her. He found her in the cafeteria that morning and sat next to her, watching her until she asked what he wanted. He asked if she ever considered that he might just want to talk, so she made him start talking. He asked her about her roommate and who's next door, though she glared at him, asking once again what he wanted. Sebastian said that "rumor has it" she's a genius, and Donna said he should never trust rumors because they spread lies, though this one might be true. He pointed out that their team wasn't very good, and she agreed. He proposed that they make an alliance, but Donna declined, saying that she would not trust him so fast or give up her vote at elimination yet. He began to offer her something, though Elena interrupted. After Donna accidentally shot Chris with an arrow, Sebastian said that it seemed like she was distracted. He asked if she was thinking about his alliance offer. She denied it, and he said she should have been. Later when Elena was talking to Sebastian, she mentioned his conversation with Donna several times. Sebastian pretended to have no idea what she was talking about, and then said that for all she knew he had been asking her on a date. Video Killed the Reality Star Both were chosen to be in the fake band for their team's music video. While waiting to film, Donna talked to Wes about how being on the set of a music video should be interesting for a musician. Sebastian interrupted their conversation to point out that they were on a fake set, and Donna and Wes teased him for being a "buzz kill". Sebastian said he was keeping his mind on the game, and Donna challenged him to explain what was up with Minerva. Before the elimination, Sebastian gathered his temporary alliance to discuss voting off Zack. When Monique asked who Donna was voting for, Sebastian said that she wouldn't vote for the technophile. Monique pointed out that she was probably only doing it to spite Sebastian, and he agreed. Sing Your Heart Out Sebastian and Donna were left to do the dishes, and Donna was upset by the chore and the fact that she hadn't slept very long the previous night. She insulted him, though when he questioned when she started hated him she claimed that she didn't only disliked him, though it could evolve into hatred, She said she started to dislike him when offered her an alliance, though he was unsure why since he was offering her a fair partnership. The gambler said that the offer still stood, and the smart aleck questioned why he wanted to work with her. Sebastian genuinely complimented her, but Donna just threw at towel at him and rejected his offer again. We All Fall Down Donna walked into the room when Sebastian was playing cards with Victor and commented that it didn't seem like that gambler was playing fair. Sebastian asked her to join their game, though it may have been sarcastically, and Donna denied him. The charmer was frustrated that she would never say yes to anything he asked, and Victor questioned what was going on with them since he was clearly not using her. Sebastian said it was something totally different, though Donna shouted that she could still hear them. When she revealed that she was making hot chocolate for Wes, Sebastian asked her if she had an interest in "naive musicians". The smart aleck claimed she liked them better than "suspicious card players". Fire Insults at Will When Donna became conscious again after her shot to the face, she found Sebastian waiting for her in her medical room. He filled her in on what she couldn't remember, mentioning that he had lost the challenge for their team. When Donna was poking at her eye, he said that it didn't look that bad, though she asked him why he was there. He claimed that he was just there to check on her, though the pessimist said she had him figured out and knew he had an underlying purpose. Sebastian explained that he was there for her benefit because the team wanted to vote off Wes. Donna was angered by this, and he covered up her mouth to explain that the team wasn't sure what happened during the challenge and blamed the musician for her injury. Sebastian said that he didn't like Wes but he knew Donna did, so he'd keep him in the game if she voted with him. She said that somebody else was voting for her that night due to her unstable condition, though she wouldn't say who. When Sebastian swore there wasn't a price, she admitted that Wes had her vote. She thanked him as he left the room. In the confessional though, Sebastian revealed that this wasn't the only reason he saved Wes. Teeth During Monique's "hormonal teenagers" rant, she claimed that Sebastian and Wes were competing for Donna without her even noticing. At breakfast, Sebastian was threatening Wes, saying that he was only keeping him around for Donna's sake. When Donna was "done with him", though, he would target him for elimination. When their keys were handed out for the challenge, Sebastian found Donna staring him down. She figured out which key he had, and then faked falling so she could interact with Irina and trade for the matching one. Donna revealed in the confessional that she knew Sebastian saving Wes came with a price, so she was going to help him in the challenge to make up for the favor. Sebastian was shocked to see Donna as his prey for the challenge, and questioned how he was supposed to win if they were on the same team. When he tried to bite her, she escaped, saying that she wouldn't make it easy for him. The gambler grabbed her by the jacket and pulled her against him, saying that he wouldn't make it easy for her. The pessimist reminded him that he was suppose to make the scene look good and then scrambled away. Sebastian caught Donna again by pressing her against a wall, faking rage. When she said he was nothing compared to Edmund Sullen, he kissed her harshly with the fangs in his mouth. She was frightened but he wouldn't budge. When he pulled away, he asked her why she was helping him. Donna admitted it was so she wouldn't owe him anything, and he bit her, completing the challenge. Sebastian said in the confessional that she thought she got the best of him in the challenge, but he knew how to handle her. When Avery and Allison were trying to torture Donna, it was Sebastain who started to come to her rescue before the challenge ended. Despite this, he received a vote in the elimination and was positive that it was from Donna. Flashing Lights When Ophelia was ranting at Donna about her being "cold", she claimed that Sebastian probably liked her so much because he wanted her to be his ice queen. When Risty asked Sebastian to switch seats with Ophelia, Donna didn't even react to him sitting beside her because she was too distracted by her roommate's presence. Thirteen When Sebastian was making fun of Ophelia at dinner, Donna threw a slice of tomato at his face. The gambler then ominously commented to Risty that Ophelia's actions had consequences, presumably meaning he'd noticed the effect her words had on Donna. When Sebastian told Monique that she was expendable, she shot back that he thought she wasn't good enough for his alliance only because she wasn't Donna. While Donna was sharing information with Wes, she admitted that when Sebastian kissed her during Teeth it was only the second time she was kissed. All I Want is Revenge Though Donna was trying to lay low as she took a picture of the soccer game, Sebastian immediately found her and implied that she should be cheering for his team. Donna responded with a less than enthusiastic chant, which distracted him long enough for Wes to kick the soccer ball at the gambler's head. The brunette grinned and gave Wes an approving thumbs up at the action. When Sebastian arrived at Josie's station during the challenge, he huffed when he saw that somebody had scrawled "BS" across the poster of him. His stepsister began to describe one of the other contestants, who Sebastian immediately recognized as Donna (BS being her initials). The smart aleck had spray painted over his face after each question she got correct. He instructed Josie to tell everybody that Donna had mentioned that she was on one of her last stations to fool them into thinking that she was significantly ahead of the others. While Risty and Sebastian were eating lunch together, he claimed that he didn't feel bad for the people whose secrets were revealed. Risty asked him if that included Donna. It did, as he thought her secret was one of the tamest, though Risty just assumed he was mad because the pessimist had tagged his face during the challenge. When Wes confessed to Donna that he was in love with her, she said that he had nobody, not even Sebastian, to be jealous because of. When Wes kissed her, she told him she feared that if they were a couple Sebastian would target them to be eliminated. Wolf in Teen's Clothing When Sebastian returned from checking that Risty had been dug up, Wes annoyed him out of the room. Donna then slid out from under his bed, revealing that she had been hiding from the charmer. When Wes said he'd leave the lying to her next time, she said that hopefully Sebastian would be eliminated before there was a next time. When Donna, Ophelia, and Wes passed by Sebastian when they were looking for the birch tree, he asked where they were going. Donna said that she'd tell him if they found the tree so he could do the digging, as he needed anything he could to save him from elimination. He remarked that she was slipping on her comebacks. When Ophelia asked Donna how far they'd make it in the competition, she said that if they could get rid of Sebastian they'd be safe. When they eventually found the tree, Donna sarcastically cheered along as the others digged. Sebastian told her to shut up and threw a shovel-full of dirt at her. Trivia *Originally, Donna's reactions to Sebastian were supposed to be significantly harsher than they are now. Her attitude was toned down for certain reasons. *Donna was never supposed to make up the unspoken debt she owed Sebastian for saving Wes. It was supposed to come back to haunt her at a later point, though that plotline was replaced with something else. Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Attractions